Another Night
by BottledPepsi
Summary: Nana is in labour and see's her baby has a patch of blond curls, not black. Scared, she returns to her mothers, not telling anyone of her secret. A year later, she goes back, hoping to tell Nobu he's the father without ruining his happiness. Hachi/Nobu
1. Chapter 1

Another Night

Rating: T. May change.

Dislaimer. I do not own NANA.

Summary: Nana is in labour and see's her baby has a patch of blond curls instead of black. Scared, she returns to her mothers, not telling anyone of her secret. A year later, she goes back, hoping to tell Nobu he's the father without ruining his happiness with Yuri. Hachi/Nobu.

Chapter 1

"Push Nana! Puush! You're almost done!" Yelled a nurse who was beside me, pulling the hair away from my face.

"You said that five hours ago! AH!" I felt another contraction and more stretching. I have been in labour for almost seven hours now and I am going insane! I felt that this baby was going to rip my vagina more in half then it already is! Damn you Takumi! If you weren't in London then I would have broken your hand by now!

There were about two other nurses in the room and one doctor. They were all supporting me. It makes me a little sad to see that none of my friends were here. Hey Nana, where are you right now? Oh wait, I'm two days early, of course they wouldn't be with me! The next thing I knew, I heard a loud wail. And I felt relief that my vagina felt free but also burned a little. I let out deep breathes, finally glad to have it all done and over with. I had my eyes closed the entire time, completely glad that it was all over and done with. I wanted to sleep but I knew my baby was going to be hungry.

"Congrats Nana! You have a beautiful baby blond girl!" A nurse squealed next to me. My eyes snapped open.

"Blond?" I asked, hoping I heard right.

"Blond." She confirmed with a warm smile. And by proving it further, she lifted the bundle in her arms. It was my baby, wrapped up in plush pink blanket. She was so tiny. And true to the nurses words, there was the blond peach-fuzz on her little head. I was lost in the moment.

"Let me hold her.." I whispered and hoped the nurse heard me over the wailing. She did. Carefully, she slid my beautiful baby in my arms. Another nurse came up to my other side, a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other.

"Hello Nana, congratulations! What would you like to name your new baby?"

"Sachiko!" I answered instantly and thought for awhile before speaking again. "Sachiko Ichigo Komatsu." I smiled fondly at the name. Ichigo will be her last name. Strawberries, they remind me of the cups back at room 707. The nurse jolted the name down quickly.

"After feeding, we'll need to take your baby to weigh her, check if anything is wrong then you'll be able to hold her again." After that she left. The nurse who was still next to bed instructed me on how to breastfeed. I stared down at Sachiko, amazed. I really had a baby. I felt hyperventilation creeping up on me so I took deep breathes. Once my baby latched herself onto my exposed breast, it went silent in the room.

"Oh!" I said, startled by the unusual sucking. The nurse smile and left, giving me time alone with my Sachiko.

"You're such a beautiful baby. Yes, you are. You're going to be a heart throb when you're older. Oh yes, you are!" I kept cooing her, calling her name over and over again. About ten minutes later, a new nurse came in.

"Ms. Komatsu? Hi, I'm nurse Kurumi. I'll be taking your baby now for check ups. Another nurse will be in here shortly to take you to your room." I nodded and unwillingly handed my baby over to the nurse. I felt my heart throb as I watched the nurse carry my baby out of the room. Another nurse came in and helped me out of the bed and into a wheel chair. I winced once I was seated, it was still pretty sensitive down there. I was wheeled out of the room and down one of the many halls in the hospital. In moments I was in my room. The nurse helped me out of the chair and onto the bed, giving me a tray of food.

"Thank you very much. I owe you guys so much for making this a successful delivery." I bowed slightly. The nurse blushed but shook her head.

"It's fine. It's such a pleasure to see babies being born, it's such a experience. It's such a shame that your husband couldn't be here though. Well, eat up and by the time your down, your baby will be here. Then I'll show you how to change her diapers and other things." The nurse left but I couldn't careless. I felt my face was frozen in shock. What do I tell Takumi? "Hey Tak-chan! I had the baby two days early and guess what?

She has blond hair!"

"NO!" I accidentally yelled out in fear. I glanced to the door and waited. No one came. Thank God. But there was no way I can tell Takumi that Sachiko isn't his. I even think I should tell Nobu. My heart throbbed again. I loved Nobu deeply. More then Takumi. But Takumi was there for me when I had it rough and he had what it took to support me while Nobu didn't..plus Nobu had Yuri now so I must not interfere with his happiness!

Hey Nana,

What would you do if you were in this situation?

I'm so afraid, I don't know what to do right now.

I think the best thing to do is move back in with my parents and raise Sachiko there.

I'll think about letting you know about Sachiko. I'm sorry.

I grabbed by bag off the table beside the bed and searched until I found my cellphone. With shaky fingers, I dialed Takumi's number. I waited, hoping he wouldn't pick up so I could just leave a message but the Devil was against me! He picked up on the second ring.

_"What?"_ He sounded annoyed.

"Hi.. Takumi.. " My voice cracked at the end of his name, tears spilled down my cheeks.

_"Nana?"_

"Takumi, Takumi, Takumi.. " I kept repeating his name over and over. Obviously he was annoyed because he yelled at me.

_"Nana! I'm about to go into recording here! What do you want?!" _

"Takumi.. " I thought for a split second, thought about just telling him that Sachiko had a safe delivery, thought about just staying with him but his yelling changed my mind.

_"If all your going to do it chant my name over and over again, I'm just going to hang up!"_

"I'm breaking up with you." I was surprised my how calm my voice became.

_"..What?"_

"You heard me. I'm leaving you Takumi. I have my reasons. Maybe I'll tell you..or show you sometime in the near future but right now I want to be alone. Good bye." I hung up. I can't believe I was so blind. How could I have ever moved in with such a bastard! I became shocked. I have never felt such anger toward Takumi before! It must be motherly instincts..

"Whatever!" I grabbed my food tray and started eating. I was so hungry!

---

A year had passed since Sachiko was born. The day after I called Takumi, he had tried calling me back multiple times but I ignored all his calls. I ended up calling my mother and asking her to take me in. I explained my situation and I expected her to yell at me, telling me how I was such a irresponsible daughter but instead she gushed. She was excited and couldn't wait until she saw her granddaughter. I was released a few days later and my mom was at the train station, ready to pick me up. Once she saw my baby, she couldn't stop squealing.

I had raised Sachiko for one year. I had left my cellphone shut off for one whole year. I didn't want anyone or anything to interrupt the time I had with my daughter. She was healthy, already walking on her own but she still wobbles. Everyone spoiled her, she is the cutest thing around. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and her eyes turned out to be bright blue, just like her fathers..

I packed her clothes, diapers and some toys, into a small duffel bag and placed it beside my suitcase. I made sure I got everything before walking into the living room. My mom was sitting on the floor, watching Sachiko play with her golden locks. Her round eyes looked up at me once I entered the room and a toothy smile broke out on her face.

"Ma..ma!" I smiled back at her. She learned her first word a month ago. When she spoke them, which was at the family dinner, everyone went silent. Then came the chaos, everyone had crowded her, hoping she would say more. Mom wrote down in her baby book the time and date she said her first words.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" She nodded furiously and got up, ready to run to my but my mom grabbed and hugged her close.

"Both of you take care in Tokyo. If you have any problems, phone me or come back at once."

"Of course, mom. And I'll call you once a week to update you on Ichigo's progress." She smiled at me, a motherly smile and let go of my daughter. She came to hug my leg. I laughed and picked her up, safely putting her on my hip.

"Do you need help with the bags?"

"No thanks, I got them. Thanks..for everything mom, really. I don't know what I would do without you." My mom hugged me tightly, making sure not to hurt Sachiko before letting go.

"I love you, my daughter.

"I love you too, mom. And if Takumi comes by again, tell him I left." And with that, I slipped Sachiko's bag over my shoulder and dragged my suitcase out and down to the train station. Once I got on I made sure Sachiko was asleep before the train started moving. It would be a noisy ride. My thoughts then wondered to Takumi. When he got back to Tokyo from London, he made a nuisance of himself by coming to my house everyday, then slowly he came once a week then once every two weeks. He also barged in but thankfully he didn't because my sister threatened to report this to "Search". But now that I was heading back to Tokyo, I had to be more careful. I have been reading the newspapers and apparently they said that Takumi is keeping his wife and child hidden for awhile. Bull. Trapnest just didn't want to be affected if people knew that Takumi's wife had escaped him.

Wife. Hah. We weren't even married. But I still carried his ring around in my pocket. I hope that one day I'm brave enough to give it to him. I instantly took my cellphone out of my pocket. I turned it on. This would be the first time I have it on in a year. But I probably wouldn't have that much messages, I'm sure everyone from Blast thinks I'm a bad person for not keeping in contact..

I waited patiently for my phone to warm up. I never use to be patient. But I had to train myself, for Sachiko's sake. I watched my phone for a few seconds, noticing nothing happening and sighed. I guess no one was worried enough to text me. And just like that, my phone went into a fit of rings. Panicked, I quickly put it on silent and watched as message after message appeared at my IN box until it reached it's max, one-hundred messages. They were all dated months back!

I checked every single one. Some of them went:

Shin: Hey mama, haven't heard from you for awhile, Nana is getting restless. Hey, let's hang out soon!

Nana: Haachi! I miss you! Where are you? - Queen Nana.

Takumi: Nana, stop this foolishness. Just come back home already.

Shin: Hi Mama, everyone is getting restless now since we haven't heard from you for a week now. Nana tried calling Ren to ask Takumi but the bastard wouldn't give any information! Please text or call soon! If you need help with anything, we'll be there for you!

Shin: Another week has passed and Nana seems to be acting normal but at night, she screams in her sleep for you. Please come back, mama!

Nobu: Hey Hachi, everyone is worried about you. Did you know Takumi had to nerve to call my phone and ask where I had taken you? Unbelievable..

Nana: Hachi..

Takumi: Ren's Nana is starting to scare me. Ren brings her to all the parties we have and she hounds me down, yelling what I did with you. Just stop being a kid and come back, I want to see my daughter.

Yasu: If you need any help at all, just say the word.

Most of the text messages were from Shin and Takumi. Second most were from Nana, then Nobu then Yasu. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. My friends really did care, I could have stayed in Tokyo to raise Sachiko. But I needed someone with experience and I couldn't just take Sachiko back to room 707 where there's no food or heat coming into the room. I deleted the messages but got another flood in then by the time the train stopped to Tokyo, I had deleted all my messages except for one. This one was recent, fresh. It was from two weeks ago:

Shin: Hey Mama. After five months everyone agreed to never bring you up again but I still think how your doing, if your still out there. Nana believed you actually died because of Takumi and went through deep depression but now she's starting to smile again, laughing. And she laughed at a lame joke Nobu made! I still believe your out there and I go to room 707 every Friday and stay the night, hoping you return. I hope your doing well.

That one brought the most tears to my eyes. I had made Nana believe I was dead, made everyone worry. I was a horrible person. Once the train came to a stop, I shook Sachiko awake gently.

"Sachi, we're here." She let out a big yawn and stretched. I picked her up, her duffel bag and dragged my suitcase behind me. I walked swiftly through the crowded station and up the steps that lead to the streets of Tokyo. I had no problem getting a cab since twenty of them idled around the station. I told the driver the address which lead to apartment 707. It was Thursday so that meant I had time to buy stuff before Shin came tomorrow. Mom, dad, and ever my sisters saved up their own work money to give to me. I would buy the stuff needed then enroll Sachiko into preschool before finding myself a job. I don't oogle at cute guys as much as I use it. Maybe it's cause of Sachiko..that and guys freak out once they find out I was Takumi's wife and that I'm a single mother. Huh.

We arrived at the place faster then I expected. The cab driver helped me take my stuff up the stairs since the damn place didn't have a elevator here yet. I paid him and even gave a tip. My heart quickend as I saw the numbers '707' on the door. I took the key out of my pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. After a few twists, I opened the door to reveal the empty space. Everything was exactly as I left it. Except for the astray on the table and a pillow and blanket on the seats.

"Why would Shin sleep on the seats when he could just use my old bed?" I said out loud. My daughter gave me a weird look. I smiled and shook my head. I brought out luggage in and took my daughter out.

"We're going to shop for stuff for our new home, okay?" And as if she understood me, she let out a high squeal and clapped her hands

---

It was now Friday and I was scared. I didn't know what time Shin usually came so I didn't know when to prepare anything. I had bought a lot of stuff yesterday. A mini TV, DVD player, two fans, dishes, food, a couple books for kids, blankets, pillows, a new bed for Nana's old room, just in case Shin wanted to sleep there instead of the seat and a couple of other things. I was cooking a small omelette when I noticed Sachiko, who was playing with toys by my feet, started yawning.

"Is my little girl tired? Hmm, it is your nap time." I picked her up and walked into my room. I placed her in the middle of our bed, under the covers. and started to sing a soft lullaby. But she had a look in her eyes I knew too well.

"Don't worry, when you wake up, your omelette will be warm and ready for you." She smile and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds. As carefully as possible, I placed her hood over her head, tucking all her blond hair back into it. I knew she had a habit of pulling her hair in her sleep.

Silently, I went back out into the kitchen, almost freaking out when I forgotten about the omelette but was relieved when it turned a golden brown. I turned the stove off and place the omelette onto a plate. I made a smiling face with ketchup on it before bringing it over the the table. I sat down and began to think about random things before I heard the click of a key opening a door.

"Shin?"

---

A/N: My first Nana story! Please tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Another Night

Silently, I went back out into the kitchen, almost freaking out when I forgotten about the omelette but was relieved when it turned a golden brown. I turned the stove off and place the omelette onto a plate. I made a smiling face with ketchup on it before bringing it over the the table. I sat down and began to think about random things before I heard the click of a key opening a door.

"Shin?"

I heard the creaking of the door stop suddenly and the next moment it flew open, hitting the wall wit ha loud bang. There was Shin, guitar on his back and his smoke in his mouth.. but it now slipped out onto the ground. He hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. His eyes were wide, with surprise? Anger? Relief?

"Na..Na?" His voice sounded choked with disbelief and hope. Maybe he thought I was an illusion?

"Welcome home, Nobu." I smiled warmly. I watched as tears trailed down his cheeks. He took off towards me in a sprint. Once he reached me, he hugged me tightly and I hugged back as hard. We stayed like that for what seemed forever. I whispered soothing words into his ear to calm him down while he cried and hiccuped. After that we sat in the booth on the same chair. He cuddled up to my like a little kid, refusing to let go of my shirt, afraid I'll disappear if he releases me.

"Is this a dream?" He asked after awhile. I ran my hand through his silky hair.

"Of course not. I'm really here. I'm here to stay." He tightened his hold on me, refusing to let go any time soon.

The only sounds that were heard was the cars going by outside and the second-hand clock ticking in the kitchen. I can't remember how long we were in that position but I started noticing the sky turning orange. The sun must be setting.. I looked down to find Shin wide awake as I was. I made a movement, ready to get up but his hands painfully clutched my hips.

"Ouch.. Shin.. " He looked up with me with a burning passion in his eyes and I thought he was going to cry. Did he think I was going to leave again?

"Shin, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to warm up this omelette and my legs are getting pretty numb." I smiled playfully. He pulled back instantly , looking down, sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's fine." I smiled motherly at him now, bringing the plate over to the microwave. "Would you like your Mama to cook you something to eat?"

"Yes, please!" Shin's eyes seemed to sparkle and I couldn't help but laugh at his cute expression. I quickly made him an omelette stuffed with ham, green peppers and cheese. By then the other omelette was warmed up. I brought them both to the table with two forks and two knifes. Setting them down, I now sat across from Shin, watching him dive into the food. He seemed to notice this.

"Aren't you going to eat too?"

"It's not mine to eat"

"Eh? Who's is it?" A million things ran through my head at that moment. The main ideas that did were if I should tell him or not.

"I think.. you have the right to know, Shin."

"Huh? The right to know what?" I hesitated.

"Shin, would you like to meet your sister?"

...

Shin dropped his fork and knife, causing the noise to echo in the almost empty room louder then it should have. He seemed to be timeless, unmoving like stone. I had to shake him light to get him talking.

"Sister? You mean Sachiko?" I nodded.

"That's right."

"But..all this time I thought she was with Takumi, you as well. He said he wanted to hide you guys form the press and wouldn't even allow us to see you.. "

"Yea, I read that in the papers. Stupid Takumi. The truth.. well, I think after showing you the truth, you'll understand much better. Be right back, I'll bring her out." I got up and walked to my bedroom. There was Sachiko, looking so innocent and pure, an angel. Sometimes I wanted to cry because in a couple years, she's soon going to see what kind of a ugly world we really live in. I shook her lightly, waking her instantly.

"Mama.." She rubbed her eyes and searched for her hair.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that Sachiko, all your hair will fall out before you turned ten." She giggled. I picked her up and slowly brought her out to where Shin was still seated. He watched me with wary eyes. When I was in front of him, his eyes rested on Sachiko, who was rested comfortably on my hip, my arm around her so she didn't fall.

"Takumi's child.. " I could hear the venom in his eyes. So slowly, I let Sachiko's hood fall back, letting her blond hair fall forward, curving the frame of her face. This seemed to come as a shock to Shin because he shot backwards.

"N..Nobu's..?!" I nodded and now there was no smile on my face, just a blank mask.

"Now, do you understand?" He nodded furiously, keeping his on Sachiko. I walked over to the living room and sat on the old couch. Shin followed and sat beside me, as close as possible.

"When I was in labour, Takumi was in London, doing a recording. Of course at first I was sad. Plus none of my friends were there to support me but I was two days early so it was understandable."

"What?! Why didn't you call us?! We would have been there in a heart beat!"

"Oh yes, that would have gone well since I was screaming and grunting most of the time."

"Oh, right." I laughed softly but continued. "After they told me Sachiko was blond, I was shocked. I was so sure she was Takumi's because Nobu and I were always careful but we didn't count the time the condom broke.. Anyways! I called Takumi after to tell him it's over. After that I called my mother and I have been living in my hometown for a year. I also kept my cellphone off because I didn't want anything to distract me, all my attention was needed for Sachiko. Of course Takumi made a nuisance of himself and I knew I couldn't stay away forever. So now I'm going to get Sachiko into a preschool before I get a job."

"I see.. I'm so relieved. That's better then Takumi locking you up." I laughed and lifted Sachiko so she was cradled in my arms. I extended her out to Shin. He looked shocked.

"Shin, you would like to hold your sister?" The emotions fear and joy played on his face. As if he wanted to hold her more then anything but afraid he would drop her.. "Don't worry, I trust you'll do fine as a big brother. Hold your arms like this, yes, and your hand right there, perfect!" I placed Sachiko in his ready arms. She stared up at him with bright, innocent eyes. She was quiet through the whole talk with is surprising since she is usually hungry after her nap. She was curious about Shin, just the way she looked at him, because the only people she was ever surrounded by was family. I rarely allowed her outside, fear of Takumi finding us.

Ever so slowly, a bright, wide smile broke onto Shin's face. He cooed Sachiko which made her smile big in return. I felt touched by the scene that few tears escaped down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly before Shin could see.

"I'll let you feed her Shin, if she doesn't get her food soon, I know she'll throw a fit."

---

After Sachiko was done eating, Shin played with her some more. When it was nearing ten PM, he started reading her some bedtime stories until she fell asleep. After that he came out into living room where I was and laid down on the couch, his head in my lap. I ran my fingers in his hair, soothingly.

"She sure takes the energy out of you."

"Indeed. But she is such a joy to have around. I was afraid you wouldn't like her."

"Well.. If she was Takumi's, I don't think I would have held her." That pained me a little but I brushed it off. "You seem so different now Mama..more serious, careful..not much of a scatter brain as before." Sweat drop.

"Well I had to mature for Sachiko, right? She has to depend on me and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Hey Mama..do you plan on telling Nobu?" My hand stopped running through his hair for a couple seconds before I started again. I knew this question would come up sooner or later.

"Well.. I don't exactly plan on telling him soon.. "

"But he has to right to know!"

"I know Nobu, I know!" I started crying now and I wiped the tears away furiously. "I'm just not ready, I want to be independent for awhile, plus I want to tell Nana too, and Yasu! I need support from them too but I can't do it alone.. Plus Nobu has Yuri, I don't want to ruin his happiness with her."

"Mama, did you know that Nobu still loves you very much?"

"Huh?" He nodded.

"It's true. Whenever Yuri is around him, it looks like he's trying to hard just to see her there and not you. Once time I passed his room and they were doing it, then when he came he yelled out your name instead of her's." He grinned up me and I swore my whole face went red. This made him laugh.

"Plus, no one really likes her. When she's around, she's all clingy with Nobu, squeals and complains too much over the stupid things. One time Nana almost smashed Nobu's guitar over her head just because she couldn't stop laughing at some corny thing Nobu said. And I tell you, her laugh is really annoying." I laughed softly

"If you told Nobu that Sachiko is his, he would drop Yuri in a heart beat, for you."

"Tell me about Nana, how is she doing now?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Well I assumed you got my text from two weeks ago?" I nodded. "Well she seems to be doing fine now. She's smiling more often, sometimes laughing. Sometimes it's forced but at least it's something. She was so lifeless after you left, even Ren couldn't get a reaction. Nana believed that Takumi killed you and lied about keeping you away. She went nuts. But she seems stable right now. When do you plan on telling her?"

"Well..I really want to see her, but won't she be a bit shocked to see I'm still "alive"? I wouldn't be surprised if she thought she was dead when she see's me."

"Trust me, she would love nothing more then to see you at this moment." I laughed, feeling better already.

"Well I better get to bed, I have to get up early to get Sachiko to a preschool then I must go job hunting. I bought an extra bed for you Shin, it's in Nana's old room. I'm pretty sure it'll be more comfortable then the seats." I started to get up and walk to my room but I was stopped by the hand on my wrist.

"Can I..sleep with my Mama tonight?" I looked at him. He had his head turned slightly to the side, a blush on his cheeks and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. The sight was completely adorable.

"Of course you can, you're always welcome to sleep with your Mama." I was pretty sure he was still afraid I might leave in the middle of the night or something so this was the least I can do to ease his worries.

That night we fell asleep with peaceful minds. I slept on the right side, Sachiko in the middle and Shin on the left. It almost felt like a perfect family, all that was missing was the father..

---

I got up early the next morning. I made pancakes, eggs and sausages for breakfast before waking Sachiko. After we ate, we got dressed. I left a note for Shin, saying that breakfast was on the table and that I would be out for half the day. I brought Sachiko to a preschool a couple blocks from where we lived. The place looked a bit old but it would be good enough for now.

After that I set out on job hunting. I stopped at places such as restaurants, cafes, hotels and everything in between. Working three jobs sounded okay. I would first get one job, make enough money to pay for a babysitter then I would be able to get two more jobs. I'd work until I have enough saved up to support Sachiko and myself for awhile.

It was only ten in the morning and I had already dropped off seven resumes. I saw a cute little cafe shop that I never saw before. When I walked in and noticed that that place was completely pink.

"Whoa.." The chairs were pink and puffy, the floor was a marble pink as well as the counter top, the wall was pink and the lights were pink! A year ago I would have loved to come to this place every day, but now it just doesn't seem necessary. I sat down at a stool, ordered a cream cheese covered bagal and a cup of tea. The hot tea felt going down my throat.

"Another night, another dream but always you-" The ring tone for my phone. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Mama, where are you?

-Shin"

I smiled at the short messages and started to respond just as the cafe shop door opened..

"But Nobu! I really like this shop! I want to come here!"

"Yuri, it's too..pink!"

I felt my heart stop then pick up triple times the speed as I felt movement beside me. I was thankful that my hair grew out past my shoulder blades so I used my hair as a curtain to hide my face. I peaked through and saw some girl sitting next to me and Nobu sitting on the other stool beside her. I quickly text Shin about the situation and my whereabouts then I put my cell on silent. I haven't changed my ring tone in years and I don't plan on doing it soon. Well, that might change. I watched my phone while I chewed on my bagel silently. The couple beside me were still bickering about the color. For goodness sake, just order dammit and get the hell out! My cellphone lighted up as I got a the new message I was waiting for.

"I'm almost there, I can see it.

-Shin"

I could almost sigh in relief when I heard the door open.

"Hey Nobu!"

"Shin! What are you doing around here? Stalking us?"

"Don't flatter yourself, kid."

"What?! Your the kid around here!" As if I knew what Shin was thinking, I moved myself and my stuff a seat away. Shin sat himself down in my old seat.

"Loud as always Nobu, your causing a disturbance to those around you."

" Oh gee, I wonder who's fault that is. By the way, she looks somewhat..familiar.." I looked to the side, away from them. This was too dangerous.

"Quit checking out other woman!" Yuri half whined, half squealed. I took this as my cue to leave before Nobu could really get a good look. I decided to drop off my resumes some places a bit farther from here before heading back to apartment 707.

---

A/N:That you to those who reviewed! :3 I hope the chapter was good!!


	3. Chapter 3

Another Night

Chapter 3 - How did it come to this?

"Quit checking out other woman!" Yuri half whined, half squealed. I took this as my cue to leave before Nobu could really get a good look. I decided to drop off my resumes some places a bit farther from here before heading back to apartment 707.

----

I made my way up to the apartment with sluggish movements. People who were going either up or down gave me weird looks. Once I made it up and into the apartment, I went straight for my bed. I needed to get used to standing on my feet for so long, again, since all I did as my parents house was sit or lay around while they treated me like a baby. Moment later, I recieved a text message.

"I'm so sorry, mama. I should have told you that Shin and Yuri usually comes around here on their days off. -Shin"

It wasn't his fault for forgetting but the warning would have been nice and trouble could be avoided.

"Don't worry about it! Mama isn't angry with it! :) Can you pick up Sachiko at the local day care on 1472th st. in a couple minutes for lunch? It's a ten minute walk from the cafe. -Mama"

After clicking send, I sat up from the bed, grabbed an elastic and tied my hair in a messy bun. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, getting ready to make rice with fish and sasages for lunch. After getting everything needed out, I put the stove on and walked over to the radio, turning it on to listen to music while waiting for the stove to heat up. The music was a soothing melody yet kind of jumpy. I got up and went to check on the stove, keeping a little dance in my steps.

In fourty-five minutes, everything was cooked and ready on the table. Seconds later, the door opened. I quickly turned around and smile, happy to see Sachiko's beaming face.

"Welcome home!" I walked forward and hugged both my children, blood related and adopted. I took Sachiko out of Shin's arms and brought her to her high chair at the table. Shin followed after, sitting the opposite side of me. After clapping our hands together, saying 'Itadakimasu', we dug in quiety. We started to go into light topics, like how the weather is, how Tokyo is doing. After were done, Shin took all are plates to the sink and came back, a serious look on his face. I knew I couldn't avoid this for long, he had a couple questions, that for for sure.

"When do you plan on telling Nobu?"

"I truly don't know. Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the nightm having this wild urge to run to him and tell him but when I get to the door, I stop. I think about how it would play out. If he would reject? I wouldn't be surprised if he did since he's with Yuri now."

"But I told you before, he would drop her in seconds for you."

"But he's happy right now, isn't that correct? I don't want to ruin that."

"He would be much happier with you. Everyone thinks that."

"I don't think so." Shin slammed his hand on the table, shocking both Sachiko and myself. I look over to her, seeing tears being welled up in her eyes.

"Aww, baby, don't cry." I shot Shin a scolding look and he instantly looked sad.

"Don't cry, Sachiko, I didn't mean to." She started to break out into little sniffles. I quickly picked her up and brought her to the room for her nap. Ten minutes later I came back out and sat in my seat.

"I really sorry about that, mama, I didn't know it would surprise her.. "

"It's okay, Shin. She was probably going to get cranky soon anyways. Her nap was suppose to be half an hour ago but now she has preschool."

"About that, isn't she too young for that? Why not get a baby sitter?"

"Getting a baby sitter would be expensive. Pay about seven to eleven bucks an hour every day while I can just pay a hundred bucks a month for preschool."

"What about day care? It's cheaper."

"True but I'm hoping she'll learn early if gone to preschool. I want her to be smart and not make the wrong choices like me."

"Oh. Well, back to Nobu.. "

"Why can't you just drop it? I don't want to see him right now, even if it was my intention to see him when I came to Tokyo but I want to wait a year, at least and prepare myself."

"Mama, the longer you wait to tell him, the harder it will be." I knew he was right. I let a few angry tears escape.

"I know that. But I just don't feel ready to deal with it yet. The moment has to be right. Because it'll be the moment where he rejects or accepts me. If he rejects, I'll move the opposite side of Tokyo."

"Don't do that, mama.. "

"There's nothing else to do Shin. I'm not going to follow him around and beg him to take me back."

"You sure have changed." I couldn't help but laugh at his sulking voice.

"I guess that's what motherhood does to you. I just want what's best for her."

"And what if what's best for her is to have her real father around?" I was about to respond when I realised I didn't have an answer for that. What if having her father around is really better for her instead of keeping him away until _I'm_ ready. All I have been was thinking about myself.

"You're probably right Shin. I do need to tell him, soon."

"How soon?"

"Maybe within a month? Just going to settle myself down, get a few stable jobs to support us and I'll be good."

"You don't have to work so hard, I can give you money from our gigs!"

"That's sweet of you, but you keep your money. You earned it."

"But.."

"No 'buts'. Now, any more question?"

"Yes. When do you plan on seeing the others? Nana?"

"Oh Shin, I want to see Nana so bad. I want to hug her so tight, tell her everything is fine. But, what if it comes to a shock to her? She thinks I'm dead. And you said she's slowly starting to recover now."

"That's true..but I think that she would have the same reaction as me. Can't believe you're alive after all this time but so happy at the same time. Such an overwhelming feeling."

"If so.. than I should text her right now."

"Really?!"

"Yes." I smiled and took my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open, found Nana's number and stared at it for awhile.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what ot say?" I smile while he dropped his head onto the table.

"Tell her.. uhh, how about starting with a hello?"

"Ehh, good idea!" I quickly punched in a 'Hello, Nana.' and sent it off.

---

"Nana's your phone is ringing."

"Quiet baldy, I'm trying to enjoy my smoke. Plus it's the ring tone for a text message. I'm sure it isn't important. Check who it's from for me, will ya?" Yasu sweat dropped but picked up the cell phone anyways. He held it on for a minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. And dropped it.

"Hey! The phone costed me a lot!"

"The message.. "

"Eh? Who's it from? If it's broken, you're buying me a new one."

"Nana."

"What do you want?"

"No, it's from Nana - Hachi." Nana, froze in her spot, her ciggarett dropping from her fingers and onto the floor. Yasu quikly went over to stomp it out before anything caught on fire.

Like a lifeless doll, Nana got up and went to pick her phone up off the floor. Sure enough, the little screen said "Hachi" In bright bold letters. Many emotions ran through her, prickling her mind with shaky fingers, she flipped open her phone and read the message.

_"Hello, Nana. -Hachi"_

A hysterical giggle escaped Nana's lips. Did someone find Hachi's phone and decided to play some sick joke on her? Was it Takumi? Did that bastard want to start something with her, again? If so, she was so damn prepared for a battle. With quick experienced fingers, Nana punched in every swear word she knew in english, japanese and some french before ending it with "Ugly Takumi" before sending it off. Proud of herself, she went to light another smoke and wait for the response.

It was five minutes later when she got another text messaage. Hah, the bastard responded! Flipping open her phone, she started to read the new message, a wide grin on her face.

_"Eh, Takumi? No, Nana, it's me, Hachi!_

_Nobu is with me right now. He told me it's best to tell you I'm alive and well asap!_

_I moved back to room 707 two days ago and met Shin on Friday._

_I miss you alot, Nana. I'll be here most of the time or out finding a job._

_-Love Hachi."_

Nana dropped her second smoke, causing Yasu to rush over again to put it out. He took the cell phone from Nana's hands and quickly looked over the message before looking back at his friend. Her eyes were wide with her mouth open slightly.

"Nana? Do you think it's a trick? Takumi could be trying to pull something?" Something flashed through her eyes before Yasu could identify it. Her face turned hard and cold, her voice icy.

"It probably is. Or Maybe he's finally allowing Nana to see me but not alone just in case I take her away."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to go there, by myself."

"What if it's dangerous? You'll need someone to protect you."

"Baldy, I may be a woman but I'm a woman who can kick ass. I'll go alone, just tell everyone I went out for fresh air. And don't especially tell Nobu about Hachi. We can't let him have hopes if Takumi plans on taking her away again." And with that, Nana, got a couple of her things together in a bag before setting out for room 707.

---

"Oh Shin, maybe it was a bad idea. She hasn't responded yet and she thought I was Takumi! Do you think she thinks I'm Takumi?"

"Don't be silly, mama. Nana is smarter than that. She's probably on her way right now, excited as a kid in a candy store!" A second later there was loud banging on the door.

"Takumi you bastard! I know you have Hachi in there with you! Let her go!"

"As you were saying?" They both sweat dropped but Shin made the move to get up and answer the door. He warned Nana that he was opening the door and not to punch him. After he did, she had the darkest look set on her face. She stomped in, her eyes searching blindly for the tall black haired male. When her eyes settled on Hachi, everything else faded away. Her anger, madness, hurt, everything. Unknown tears escaped down her cheeks with quick intakes of breathe.

"Hachi? Is it really you? Where's Takumi?"

"It's me, Nana. And Takumi is probably on tour, recording music or screwing around with some hussy." Nana couldn't even crack a smile at Hachi's pathetic try at joking. All she could do was shake and let her tears

escape some more. Hachi got up, walking over to Nana and tightly ebraced her. Nana then broke out crying, wrapping her arms around Hachi, crushing themselves more into the hug. Hachi couldn't hold on any longer and started crying along with her friend. They both fell to the floor nd continued to cry. Nobu decided to give them much needed privacy and sneaked away to check up on Sachiko.

"Stupid, stupid Hachi!" Hachi allowed Nana to put her down, knowing she didn't really mean it een though she deserved to be called every bad thing in the world. After ten minutes, they settled down into light hiccups.

"Nana, how are you now?"

"Stupid! How are you?!" Hachi couldn't help but laugh lightly. She picked themselves off the floor and went to sit on the mini sofa. After they calmed down, Hachi told what happened from the time she went into the delievery room till now, leaving Sachiko out as much as she can. Nana seemed shocked by everything.

"But.. I was so sure Takumi had locked you away somewhere so we couldn't see you when you were pregnant. I was so sure!"

"Nana, your mind is wild as usual." Hachi let out a light laugh but shook her head. "He wouldn't do such a thing. He would have let me see you guys sooner or later. I just needed to hide out for awhile."

"Why? You don't want Takumi fathering your child anymore?! I'm pretty sure Nobu will do it!" Stars appeared in her eyes, stars of hope. Hachi shook her head.

"That's part of it. I don't need him anymore and I'm pretty sure Nobu will do it. Because.. "

"Because?" Hachi sighed.

"Because Nobu is the father." Shin said, sppearing behind the two woman with a sleeping Sachiko in his arms. Hachi's eyes widend and shifted over to Nana. Her expression was exactly the same as her's.

"But.. she has blonde hair.. " Nobu rolled his eyes.

"Duh, what color hair were you expecting, black?"

"Well, yeah.. So the child really is Nobu's.. but, you guys said you always wore a condom?"

"We forgot the time the condom broke." Hachi blushed a scarlet red. Nana was still staring at Sachiko. She reached out and ran her fingers through the silky golden locks, to make sure they were real.

"Does Nobu know?"

"No. If he did than he would either be here or far away, wanting nothing to do with me."

"But Hachi.. don't tell anyone but the months we thought thought you were missing, Nobu told me that if the child was his, if there wasa one percent chance it was his, he would drop everything, music, Yuri, his life,

everything just for you. He told me he prayed every night for Sachiko to be his and not Takumi's, he would get a proper job and support you both. He wants to be here, Hachi, he wants to be with you. You have to tell him!"

"Stop!" Hachi had tears running down her cheeks away, her breathing hard. "Please.. he's happy now.. why ruin it?"

"Didn't you just hear a word I said? He WANTS to be here with YOU! He doesn't care about anything else!"

"But it'll be so selfish of me! To take away his freedom! He's the opposite of selfish, to drop everything just for me, to tend to my needs and wants. I don't want to be such an ugly person. Nana.. I don't want to be that kind of person."

"Hachi.. "

"But I can't help it! I want to call him up so much and tell him about Sachiko, I want to embrace him in bed and have more children! I want all of him, Nana! But I just can't do something like that to him!" Hachi started to burst out crying, unable to hold her emotions back. Nana was quick to hug and comfort her as Nobu brought Sachiko back to the room so she wouldn't wake up.

Why did things have to turn out this way?

---

A/N: Another chapter done! Sorry this one took so long, school is keeping me super busy. All the pure class students should know what I'm talking about! Also, I'm sorry if I'm rushing things, I didn't intend for this story to be long but it might be. Maybe ten chapters at the most. But thanks for reading! This chapter is not checked over because I'm lazy and tired right now, sorry.


End file.
